Room 204
by frozen-hkpb
Summary: Elsa, an oncologist, struggles with her job while Anna, a patient, catches her attention. Will their budding romance work? Or will Elsa break it off because Anna is a patient? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Room 204 **

**A/N: First fanfic! Hope ya'll enjoy and all mistakes are of course all mine.**

I slowly slide out of my warm blankets and am hit by a wave of coldness. I don't flinch at all though because the cold never bothered me. I look out of the window next to my bed. The New York skyline was still bright even though it was the crack of dawn. I glance down to my bed where a sleeping body lay. I really needed to stop having one night stands. It's getting to the point where I don't even remember their names in the morning. I slowly tore out a piece of notebook paper and started to write a note to the sleeping woman in my bed.

_Hey. I needed to head out to work so just take anything you want from the kitchen and make your way out. I had a really good time last night. Thanks. xoxo._

God, when did I become so selfish. I sigh and make my way to the bathroom. The bathroom had two sinks, a bathtub that could fit at least four people, a shower that had three shower heads, and a toilet. You could say I was living comfortably but it's all because of my job. The job that I wake up so early for. To help people who need my service.

I look at my reflection and don't like what I see. I have bags under my eyes and look so exhausted. I start running the water and splash it on my face. I rub the last bit of sleepiness out of my eyes and begin my morning routine. I grab my toothbrush and squeeze out the perfect amount of toothpaste and start brushing my teeth. Then I start putting on light makeup, not too much because that would be unprofessional. After everything is finished I head to my walk-in closet and find a clean pair of scrubs. I grab my purse and my white lab coat and head towards the parking garage. I randomly grab the first set of keys I see hanging from the wall. I look down at my hand and see I chose the Audi today. Not a bad start for the day.

I glance at the electronic clock in the car. It's 6:00 A.M. enough time for me to stop by Sam's to get a coffee. I pull up to a run-down looking cafe and step out into the winter air. I make my way to the cafe door and pull on the almost frozen handle and am greeted by Sam himself.

"Elsa! Nice to see you so early," Sam exclaimed. I just nodded. Even though I was a morning person I really didn't like talking much, even if my job required it. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a black coffee.

"So anything new? I mean with your job. Promotion?," asked Sam as he handed me my coffee. I looked at him. He was an attractive person, having a nice jaw line and chestnut brown hair. Oh he's such a nice guy but he doesn't know I don't play for his team... I just sigh and laugh in response.

"Ha no. Tough business you know?," I replied.

"Yeah. It must be hard to do that every day Elsa. You're a strong girl you know?," He replied as he winked and walked back to the kitchen. I wanted to roll my eyes. He didn't even know how hard it was to deal with my problems.

"Alright bye Sam! Have a nice day," I yell out so he can hear me behind the swinging door that leads to the kitchen. I step out into the empty parking lot and make my way to my car. Once I start the car I take a sip of my coffee. Ahh nothing better than a cup of coffee to start your day with. I exit the parking lot and drive towards the hospital, more specifically Saint Marks Hospital. Saint Marks is one of the biggest and well known hospitals out there. I pull into the multiple story garage and park on floor two. I look around and notice a few cars. Must be the cleaning team. I make my way to the building entrance and listen to the echo of my heels on the concrete garage floor.

The automatic doors open once they detect my body. I sigh as I enter and smell the familiar smell of hand sanitizer and plastic gloves. Even the receptionist isn't here. I come to work early not because I have to, but because it's a time where I get to think and prepare myself for the day. Seeing people on their deathbeds unable to get better because you didn't find a tumor fast enough is nerve wrecking already, but I have the responsibility to rehabilitate people too. I take a deep breath as I plop down on my leather computer chair. My office was big but not too big. It had a window that faced the New York skyline, the same exact side of New York where my apartment window shows. It also had a few fake plants and a desk accompanied with a computer. I never deal with anything other than patients so I really don't know why I have a computer. I drink the rest of my coffee and try to make a basket by throwing it across the office. It lands in the bin without any problem. A small smile grazes my lips as I stand up to look out the window.

"I can do this," I say against the window which makes the window fog up.

_I can right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Room 204**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

A knock on the glass door of my office takes my attention. I glance at the monolog clock. It's almost lunch break what does she want.

"Come in," I say.

"Hello Dr. Williams We have a new patient in room 204 that you need to see," Meg, my receptionist, replied. "This is a new patient and I guess you could call her a celebrity patient, so maybe you can keep her on the down low," Meg says as she hands me a clipboard that holds all of the patients information. As I look down at the paperwork I notice the patients name, Anna Arendelle. I don't even recognize her name. I bet she's from some reality T.V. show or something. Shit that I don't watch. I nod in response and wave my hand so Meg knows she's dismissed. I quickly run through her paperwork and notice that she graduated college and is only one year younger than me. I grab my stethoscope and pen and head to room 204.

Room 204 is the biggest room we have in the oncology department. It has a roll out coach so another person can stay, a mini kitchen, and a flat screen T.V. Basically only the richest of the rich could afford to rent out such a room. Before I even try to open the door I squirt some hand sanitizer into my hand from the bottle that hangs in front of the patients room. I place the clipboard into the little folder on the wall next to the room and knock on the door. Three sharp knocks on the mahogany door. I hear a faint "Come in" and turn the door knob.

Once I enter the room I am met with one of the most beautiful patients I have ever seen. She was holding the remote, tongue poking out of her lips, trying to operate the T.V. She had strawberry blonde hair and had teal eyes that you could swim in. Her hair were in braids and looked well kept. She had such beautiful and healthy hair for a patient. Even with the IV's stuck into her she looked like she was glowing. She didn't even have bags under her eyes. I'm not even a patient and I have fucking bags under my eyes!

"Um are you the doctor?," Anna asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"U-u-uh y-yes. I mean yes I am your doctor. I'm Elsa Williams your oncologist," I reply pathetically as I stick out my hand to Anna. She slowly grabs my hand and I almost flinch. Her hands were so soft and warm. I bet she isn't even sick. Is this some weird insert for a T.V. show? I ignore that I just broke the protocol of not touching the patient without gloves, I guess you could say I was tempted to touch her freckled skin.

"You look really young to be doing this, you know? Like I bet you're my age or something," Anna asked. "Are you sure you're qualified enough? I don't want anyone that's gonna mess up. I want the best of the best. I deserve the best!," Anna stated. My eyes went wide. She didn't really look like a stuck-up person. "Ha. You should've seen your face doc. You looked like you were afraid I was gonna have a tantrum," Anna teased. I slowly exhaled and stared at my new patient. She was so optimistic to be here. I guess I could need this in my life.

"Ha yes very funny. Anyways you do know your condition right?," I ask.

"Yes. I heard that it's gonna be no big deal," Anna replied nonchalantly. I remember from looking at her paperwork earlier that she was diagnosed with thyroid cancer a few months ago. Of course coming to Saint Marks, which had the best of the best oncologists. But Anna was young, thyroid cancer mostly effected middle aged women not 26 year olds.

"You do know that you are fairly young to have thyroid cancer, correct?," I asked cautiously.

"Yeah I know. My mom's side of the family had some gene that contained it. Didn't my last doctor tell you all of these things?," Anna asked.

"Unfortunately no. Anyways, since we found your cancer so early you have some options on how to remove it. You can either have surgery that will take couple hours, radioactive iodine treatment which will take a few days, or radiotherapy if your body doesn't respond to the iodine treatment," I reply quickly. I've given these options over a thousand times so I know them by heart.

"Wait. Hold up doc. I can't follow what you're saying. Too fast," Anna interrupted Elsa.

"Okay, I think giving you this pamphlet will be more helpful rather than me reciting everything to you." Anna slowly nodded and took the pamphlet from my hands.

"Wait, does the radioactive shit actually work?," Anna asked curiously. I roll my eyes and answer.

"Yes, the radioactive "shit" does work. We have the most advanced technology here at Saint Marks so you don't have anything to worry about," I reply. It was nice having a talkative and optimistic patient once in a while. Anna smiled after I copied her use of language. Anna's smile could've made me faint on the spot if I wasn't holding onto the bed frame.

"Oh cool, but I don't want like radioactive things near my body. So I'm going to choose the surgery option. The surgery option doesn't hurt much, does it?," Anna asked fearfully.

"Oh no. Maybe a little soreness in your throat from the surgery but nothing more, and are you sure you don't need to contact anyone before you make this decision?" I ask her. She shakes her head which indicates a no. Weird. Most patients call every last family member or friend to make sure that they are making the right decision.

"Annnnd one more question," Anna dragged out her words. I nod and wait for her to continue. "What are your visiting policies?"

"Only two visitors at a time. Is that all ?," I asked.

"Yep. And it's doc," Anna replied smirking. Was she flirting or was I seeing things? I slowly start making my way towards the big wooden door when Anna asks yet another question. "Wait. Hold up. How do you turn this thing on?," Anna asked while looking at the T.V. remote. I walk towards the bed and take the remote out of her small hands and click the red button on the top right corner of the remote.

"Was that so hard?," I tease.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed to talk to patients like that doc," Anna teased right back.

"Uh huh. I'll come by tomorrow to talk to you about the details of your surgery, so be prepared," I say as I turn the door knob.

"Bye Elsa!," I hear Anna shout as I close the door. I grin and feel butterflies in my stomach. As I shut the door I take out the clipboard and examine it carefully. Anna was an interesting girl, but she's my patient. I can't do this with her. I let the realization sink in. So many people would look down on me. My reputation would go down. I would probably get fired. Ugh. Why couldn't I have met her in a bar or a club. That wouldn't go well either, I would've had a one night stand with her and left her the next morning like every other girl. But with Anna it was different. I wanted to get to know her story not just what's under her clothes. I sigh and walk back to my office with a glum expression. This day is just a constant rollercoaster.

_Maybe a little change is good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Room 204**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review, Enjoy!**

It was nearing the end of the day. Finally I can go home and enjoy a nice bath. I get up from my computer chair which causes the chair to squeak. I let out a puff of air and start my "before I go home" check-ups. I start with room 150. Poking my head through each single door until I hit the last room of the floor. Room 204. I stare at the wooden door and practically burned holes in it. I can do this. I can interact with her. Okay. Let's do this.

"Hello are you okay for the night?," I ask while opening the door as I hold the clipboard in my hand. All I get in response are two childish giggles. I look up and see a young man with light chestnut hair with appalling sideburns standing next to Anna's bed. I inwardly cringe and feel a pang of disappointment that Anna was taken. "And who are you?," I ask annoyed.

"Hello Doctor. I'm Hans, Anna's boyfriend," Hans replied. I wanted to roll my eyes at the way he said "boyfriend". Ugh, jealousy is basically my weakness.

"And you will be leaving soon, correct?," I quickly snap back.

"U-uh. Y-yeah I guess so," He stuttered out while glancing back at Anna and I. "Okay, bye honey. See you tomorrow," Hans said while he bent down to kiss Anna's perfect lips. I honestly wanted to turn away from that view. God. I only knew Anna for what, 5 hours? And I'm already ready to vomit because of jealousy.

"Bye Hans. See ya later alligator," Anna replied as Hans passed me and was headed towards the door. I grinned at the childish expression Anna used. I realize Anna is staring at me. I quickly wipe the smirk off of my face and feel the heat rushing up to my face. "Soooo doc. What do you need?," Anna asked.

"U-um. Are you all settled in? I mean are you ready for the night? Do you need anything? No? Yes?," Oh Jesus. I was rambling. Stop it Elsa! I take a deep breath in and get ready to leave. "If you need anything there's a red button on your controller that calls a nurse. So. Yeah."

"Can you show me where this button is? If you don't remember, I'm not that good with controllers," Anna replied in a low voice. Is she really flirting with me right after her boyfriend left? Oh hell. I don't care. I nod because I'm unable to get any words out and walk over to her bedside. I kneel to grab the controller that is hanging on the ground because it was dropped while it was on the bed. I point to the red button in the middle of the controller.

"This is the button you press and all these other buttons adjust your bed, so knock yourself out," I say while pointing to all the other buttons on the controller. I'm met with silence so I turn my head to Anna and see her staring right at my lips. Oh shit. I stare back at her and we have a small staring contest. It's broken when Anna starts to lean forward. That's when I snap out of my daze and stand up to leave. I fast walk to the door and say a quick goodbye and shut the door right behind feet. I lean against the door almost panting. This cannot happen. No. So many bad things can happen to me. But if it's so bad why does it feel so goddamn good? I sigh as I place the clipboard back to the folder that was next to the mahogany door. Time to go home.

I walk back to my office and grab my purse and turn off the office lights. I shut the glass door and lock it behind me. I make my way to the parking garage and wave Meg goodnight. This was one of the few days I actually got to go home early. Today, we had no patients that were operated on so there was no need for me to stay. Everything could be handled by our nurses. The automatic doors swish open while I pull out my car keys from my purse. I click the small unlock button and get settled in the car seat.

I exit the parking garage and head home. I pass by a club. I don't even consider to go inside. I don't even consider having one night stands anymore. All I care about is a certain strawberry blonde sitting in Saint Marks Hospital. I roll my eyes. How could I change so drastically in such a small amount of time. This is ridiculous. I'm so deep in thought that I almost run a red light.

Once I arrive home I take out the Audi car key and hang it back on the garage wall. I enter the pass code for the electronic lock and walk straight to the kitchen. I'm starving. I open the Samsung fridge and scan every shelf inside of it. Nothing. Not even leftovers. I look in the freezer. Score! I take out the box that contains the pizza rolls. Pizza rolls are a passion of mine honestly. My diet basically contains no vegetables and healthy foods, but thanks to my metabolism I keep my health in check.

The microwave beeps and I almost trip over my own feet getting to it. I quickly take the plate out and grab my glass of coke and make my way to the white leather couch. I grab the remote to the flat screen T.V. and plop down on the couch. I turn the channel to channel 4. Also known as the new channel. I grab my plate of pizza rolls and start munching when I see Anna's picture on the screen. I nearly choke on my pizza roll. I knew she was well known but I didn't know she was this well known. I carefully listen to the broadcast.

"Ms. Arendelle is currently in good condition. Her family, also known as the Royal family of New York, says that she wishes to keep her location secret. We expect everyone to agree and leave alone. That is all for this segment. John back to you," The news anchor said.

What. The. Fuck. New York has a royal family? Since when? And how did I not know of them? Was I really that indulged in work that I completely was ignored of this fact? Oh my God. If Anna is that well known we definitely can't be an item. Not that we had a chance to begin with.

I finish my last pizza roll and place my cup and plate in the sink. I don't even do the dishes tonight because I'm too preoccupied with the "Royal Family". I sprint up the stairs and throw my bedroom door open. I take out my laptop from its sleeve and search in the Google bar, New York Royal Family. News articles and Wikipedia pages popped up. I clicked on the images tab and clicked on the first non-blurry picture. There was a woman hugging a man with two girls standing in front of them. One of the girls being Anna and the other her sister. Anna's sister looked much younger than herself. Anna looked exactly like her mother but nothing like her father. She looked so beautiful in this family photo. I sighed and shut my laptop and returned it to its sleeve. Who is Anna? Does it really matter? I can't be with her anyways. Sleep took over and I fell into a deep slumber. Dreaming of Anna Arendelle. The princess of New York.

**A/N: Yes I do know that there is no Royal Family of New York. All will be explained next chapter. You will just have to wait and see! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Room 204**

**A/N: Yeah so I'm updating a lot because Spring Break... Anyways this chapter is in Anna's POV. I will always indicate if it is in Anna's POV or Elsa's POV at the beginning of the chapter so don't fret about it. Feel free to leave a review, Enjoy!**

**Anna's POV**

I enter the doors of Saint Marks Hospital. It automatically smells like a hospital. I hate that smell. It's like they mixed every single cleaning product in existence and sprayed it into the air. I'm accompanied by my own security guard. A man with facial hair and muscles. I don't even bother to learn their names any more. My parents always switch out their staff almost every other week.

"O-Oh wow. H-hello Ms. Arendelle I didn't know you were coming at this moment. Oh goodness. Let me get everything prepared for you," The receptionist stutters out. I patiently wait near the reception desk, lightly tapping my fingers on the granite desktop. I start looking around the oncology floor. There are hallways that lead to various rooms, but one room catches my eye. The only room with a glass door, right behind the receptionist desk. This glass door had the type of glass you couldn't directly see through but only see blurred figures. I squinted my eyes and saw a figure standing looking out the window. My eyes wander to the name plate on the wall. Dr. Williams. Guess that's the young oncologist that everyone in the medical field is raving about. I was brought back into reality when the quite flustered receptionist called for my attention.

" Ms. Arendelle! Your room is ready for you. Follow me please," The receptionist called out. I follow her wordlessly and followed her into the last room in the hallway. While she opens the door I notice that the room is a lot bigger than the one at the last hospital I stayed at.

"You know it's a great honor meeting you. It's a great honor that Saint Marks can help a Royal Family member," The receptionist spilled. I wanted to roll my eyes when she used the term "Royal Family". Of course my family isn't actual royalty in New York but we were treated like it. My father practically owns half of New York with his many businesses and stocks. My mother was a retired actress, well known for winning multiple Oscars, Academy awards and many other awards. Even my sister, Hannah, was an actress and singer being only 16 years old. I guess you could say we were way up the social ladder. We were treated like celebrities. But I don't really classify myself as a celebrity. I chose to lead a normal plain Jane life. Going to college to pursue fashion design. I knew even if I wasn't that good of a designer I would still succeed just because of my family, but I wanted to try. Give it my all. Try to prove myself to the world that I'm not just a product of the Royal Family and only succeed because of my family's status. But of course I was stopped right when I was launching my first line of clothes at the age of 26 when I developed thyroid cancer. I was told that thyroid cancer would affect my breathing but since my doctor found it at an early stage that it wouldn't be too bad. My first doctor, Dr. Anderson, was the one that caught it, but he recommended another doctor. Dr. Williams. Dr. Williams was apparently one of the brightest doctors out there. Graduating at only age 25 with a PhD and everything. And of course my family wanted the best of the best to operate on their daughter. So here I am. In a room with a comfy hospital bed and a mini kitchen?

"Thank you," I replied cheerily. One thing I can't do is make a bad name for my family by being a grumpy bitch. "What's your name?"

"Meg!," Meg replied excitedly. "Anyways, I'm going to bring in Dr. Williams so just get situated and she will be here in a minute."

I slowly tour the room. Opening all the drawers and cabinets which contain gowns and caps. I check out the mini kitchen and actually like the idea of having a kitchen in this room. I won't have to eat hospital food, but I know my family wouldn't have let me eat low quality food anyways. I climb onto the hospital bed and grab the T.V. remote. I try to turn it on but can't even find the button to turn it on. I poke out my tongue and see if the button is on the back. I hear three knocks and mutter out a "Come in". I hear the door open and shut and look up from the remote.

Holy shit. Is this my doctor? She was flat out gorgeous. Dr. Williams had platinum blonde hair that was tied in a high pony tail. She had what looked like reading glasses on and a white lab coat you see on those hospital T.V. shows. Under her coat she was wearing a matching pair of blue scrubs with heels? What a weird mix. I guess I like weird then. I look up at her face and notice her piercing blue eyes. They looked so focused on something. I followed her line of sight, she was focused on me...

"Um are you the doctor?," I ask to break the weird check out session we just had.

"U-u-uh y-yes. I mean yes I am your doctor. I'm Elsa Williams your oncologist," Elsa stuttered knowing she was caught red handed.

"You look really young to be doing this, you know? Like I bet you're my age or something," I asked hoping to joke around with her. "Are you sure you're qualified enough? I don't want anyone that's gonna mess up. I want the best of the best. I deserve the best!" I hold in my laughter to see her reaction. Her eyes widen and look almost terrified. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ha. You should've seen your face doc. You looked like you were afraid I was gonna have a tantrum."

The rest of the introduction went surprisingly smoothly. She was easy to talk to. She was easy to like. She was perfect. I flirt with her almost shamelessly which results in her revealing her more playful side. I could get used to spending time with this woman. She leaves me in my oversized room and I think about what the hell I'm supposed to do while I stay here. I pull out my phone from my purse which rests on the bedside table. I check for any missed messages.

_From: Hanny_

_Hey Anna did you figure out when I could come over to visit?_

_To: Hanny_

_Yeah! Come whenever but come here before dinner._

_From: Hanny_

_Of course my dear 3_

I roll my eyes at the message. Hans was a corny guy but he was my boyfriend. We met through my father. He thought it was time for me to finally find someone and settle down. I obviously didn't agree but I went on the stupid date to make him shut up. I actually ended up liking Hans and started dating him.

I start to doze off. A knock on the door shakes me out of my short nap. I groan indicating that they could come in. An excited Hans steps into the room with flowers in hand.

"Hello my princess. How are you?," Hans asked.

"I'm good just extremely bored. I mean, what am I supposed to do here?," I reply.

"Well that's why I'm here," Hans replied. Even though I was supposed to be excited that my boyfriend brought me flowers and kept me company, I'm more excited for my next meeting with a certain blonde doctor.

Hans and I just end up talking. He stands up to stretch while I spread my arms motioning him to give me a hug. He smiles and leans over to give me a hug when I press my fingers in his sides. He starts squirming and laughing uncontrollably. He starts to tickle back with a little more force. We hear the door click and I recognize Elsa's voice. We are still giggling when Elsa looks up. She does not look happy at all.

"And who are you?," Elsa says coldly. I don't know if her attitude towards Hans was hot or unneeded. Hans hesitates because he didn't expect such a strict voice directed towards him.

"Hello Doctor. I'm Hans, Anna's boyfriend," Hans replied. Did he really have to add in that fact? I need to think this through. I can't cheat on Hans. I can't do that to him, he's too innocent.

"And you will be leaving soon, correct?," Elsa quickly said. At this point I decide that Elsa's attitude towards Hans was definitely hot. And I started to pick up on the fact that she didn't really know my true identity of being part of the "Royal Family" or she didn't care because no one would dare to speak that way to Hans knowing his status.

"U-uh. Y-yeah I guess so. Okay, bye honey. See you tomorrow," Hans stuttered out. Elsa could practically make anyone sound like an idiot. I was surprised when Hans gave me a goodbye kiss. He wasn't one to give public affection, and I certainly didn't like the fact he did that in front of Elsa.

"Bye Hans. See ya later alligator," I reply. I want to make it look like we aren't that serious, not like we are serious. I bring my attention back to Elsa and notice her smiling at me. I slowly smirk and ask her a question to snap out of her thoughts. "Soooo doc. What do you need?," I ask.

"U-um. Are you all settled in? I mean are you ready for the night? Do you need anything? No? Yes," Elsa spat out. I giggled at her rambling. It was cute. "If you need anything there's a red button on your controller that calls a nurse. So. Yeah."

"Can you show me where this button is? If you don't remember, I'm not that good with controllers," I say while batting my eyelashes. I honestly have never flirted with someone so openly as I have with Elsa. Even my guilt of doing this behind Hans' back wasn't enough to stop me. She slowly walks towards my side, swaying her hips unintentionally. She kneeled and picked up the remote and started explaining the different buttons on the controller.

"This is the button you press and all these other buttons adjust your bed, so knock yourself out," Elsa instructs. I just stare at her while she's so close to me. I start with her forehead and stop at her lips. Her lips looked so smooth and kissable. I notice she stopped talking and look up to meet those blue eyes. We have a small staring contest when I decide enough is enough. I start to lean in when she frantically gets up and excuses herself. She practically runs out of my room. I just smile at her shyness but realize what I just did. I almost kissed someone who wasn't Hans. I needed to make a decision... Hans or Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Room 204**

**A/N: Omfg I just watched Glee 100th. I literally want brittana's kiss framed on my grave. Okay anyways thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV**

I glance at the electronic clock sitting on the glass, office desk. It's almost 9:00 A.M that means I have to go to room 204 to review the surgery details with Anna. Finding out that Anna's family was wealthy and well known made operating ten times more stressful. But one thing I will not resort to is treating Anna better than any other patient just because of her status.

I get up from the leather chair and straighten out my scrubs. I start heading towards Meg's desk and cough to get her attention.

"O-Oh, yes Dr. Williams?," Meg stuttered out.

"What is Ms. Arendelle exactly known for?," I whisper while leaning over the desk.

"Well-," Meg says in her normal volume.

"Shusshhh Meg!," I say while looking around me.

"Oh sorry doctor. Well Ms. Arendelle is part of the Royal Family of New York. They aren't actual royalty but they are the most well known family in the state. Like actual celebrities. Arendelle is practically a household name. How did you not know about her?," Meg questions.

"Work," I reply nervously. Am I supposed to know her? Is her family like mafia? I shake off my thoughts as I head to room 204. I look up to the clipboard sitting in the folder. Here we go. Now or never. I knock on the door three times and wait for a response. I hear a weird sounding grunt and hold my breath as I open the door. I giggle at the sight I see once I step into the room.

Anna's strawberry blonde hair was defying gravity, poking out in every direction you could think of. She sits up and rubs out the sleep out of her droopy eyes. Anna looks up and just squeals and pulls the covers over her head. I immediately think something is wrong.

"Anna is something wrong? Do you need help?,'" I rush over to her bedside and try to pull the covers down.

"YES. I look like living shit in front of you," Anna replies. "Oh my God, I can feel how frizzy my hair is."

"Do you want me to come back in thirty minutes?," I ask with a smirk on my face. She actually cares what she looks like in front of me.

"No, just turn around and stand in a corner while I fix my face," Anna mutters.

"Look Anna, you look beautiful, I don't know why you're so self conscious," I nonchalantly reply. Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? Oh my God. Kill me now.

"You do?," Anna barely whispers out. I raise my hand and start scratching the back of my neck. I can actually feel my ears burning.

"U-uh yeah. Yeah. Who wouldn't? Like. Wow. Um. Can you just come out so we can have a real conversation?," I plead. I start feeling my heart beat pick up. Oh my goodness. Is this the way I'm gonna die? From unneeded embarrassment?

"Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh," Anna almost yells.

"I promise not to laugh," I reply. I have never had a patient as playful as Anna. It was such a nice change. Like those cool winds on a summer day. Anna slowly pushes the white blanket off of her head and I hold back laughter that are threatening to come out. After a few deep breaths I start talking to her.

"Okay so all of that is settled, have you chosen an option?," I ask pointing to the pamphlet sitting on the bedside table.

"Yep. Surgery it is. It looks easy and painless, I like that," Anna says while looking into my eyes. Why does she do that? It's like she's begging for me to jump her.

"Ahem. Um. Yes. Anyways the surgery will be planned towards the end of this week. We will probably need to do some more scans and tests and then you will be all set. Obviously you will be put under for this operation, is that okay with you?," I ask. Being put under is more dangerous than it seems. Since you're already knocked out, if something fails, it's harder to wake you up.

"Yep no problems with that game plan," Anna replies with a 100 watt smile. I start wondering what would happen if anything happened to Anna while I was operating on her. I can feel the color draining out of my face. No. I can't let anything happen to Anna. Not only will it stain my reputation it would hurt me mentally. I snap out of my thoughts when Anna asks a question.

"Sooo. I wanna get to know my doctor. Can we talk, you know person to person not doctor to patient?," Anna asks batting her eyelashes. This is definitely classified as flirting, but honestly I couldn't give a frick frack. I nod and pull up a chair next to her bedside. I'm basically her toy that follows her every command.

"First question. How old are you?," Anna asks.

"27."

"Woah you're only 27 and you're this successful?!"

"Well you're 26 and pretty famous," I reply. Wow that sounded extremely creepy. I notice Anna's face fall a little then cheer up again. Did I do something wrong? Oh. I brought up her fame. Guess that's a sore subject...

"Hmm. Okay then next question. Sexuality?," Anna quickly asks another question. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow going straight into the personal questions huh?," I tease. "Lesbian. Not that it should matter to you?," I try to create a reaction.

"U-uh no. Wait. Y-yeah it matters. You're my doctor," Anna frantically replies.

"Mmmmhm," I get up realizing that this is getting a little bit too personal. My conscious kicks in and I drag the chair back to its original place.

"Wait, where are you going?," Anna asks obviously worried.

"Letting you fix you're morning look," I tease, "Don't worry I'll be back. We gotta do some tests anyways." Wow. I have never been so "chill" with a patient. Anna blushes in reply while I walk toward the mahogany door.

"Bye doc!," Anna once again shouts so she can be heard through the door. I grin and feel the gears in my head turning. What was I doing? Anna has a fucking boyfriend. I can't do this. No. Ugh why is everything so hard. All thoughts were blocked when I remembered how cute Anna looked with her hair looking like a lions mane. I want to see that Anna more often. I sigh as I walk away from the wooden door while my mind is having a fight with itself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Room 204**

**A/N: So this story can go in a action way or a drama way. Which one? Review to let me know.**

**Anna's POV**

After Elsa left my room I practically scrambled my way to the bathroom mirror. Oh my. My hair was literally poking out in angles I didn't even know hair could poke out in. I groan. Elsa had to see me like this. Then I quickly remember she called me beautiful. My ears immediately start to warm. Wow I'm totally crushing for my doctor. This would actually be so romantic if it wasn't for the fact that I'm dating Hans.

I know that I'm safe with Hans. I know that Hans can take care of me. I know that my family would probably adopt Hans if they had the chance. I know my family would be disappointed if I left Hans. But with Elsa it's like a whole new world has been opened. She's not safe. I don't know her. She makes me feel things I've never felt with Hans. She brings out the real me. What I do know is that I like her. More than a patient should like their doctor. I sigh as I start to flatten out my hair. A few hours pass and I hear a knock at the door. Since it wasn't three knocks I didn't care who it was.

"Come in," I reply while looking at my nails.

"I brought lunch honey," Hans says while lifting up a paper bag. "Your favorite, chicken noodle soup." I just nod and hope he won't be staying long. "You said you were taking some tests today right?"

"Yeah why?," I ask while I open the container holding the soup.

"Just wanna see if I can join?," Hans asks curiously.

"Uhhhh. Yeah I guess so," I reply totally uninterested.

"Something wrong Anna?," Hans asks.

"Oh just kinda worried about the surgery...," I say as an excuse. Yes there is something wrong. I have a crush on a sexy oncologist while I have a perfect boyfriend at my side. We eat in silence and watch the first interesting channel that catches our eye on the T.V. That is until we hear three sharp knocks. I immediately sit up straight and comb my hair with my fingers. I try to brush off any crumbs from the crackers I ate with my soup. Once I think I'm as presentable as I can get I yell out a "come in".

"Hello patient's boyfriend," Elsa says coldly. "Are you joining us for Anna's testing?," She asks obviously annoyed.

"Y-yes Doc," Hans replies.

"It's Doctor Williams to you," Elsa says as she stares hole in Hans. Hans just frantically nods and shifts his eyes down to the floor. Elsa walks toward my bedside and checks the IV machine. "Do you feel okay Anna?," She says so gently as she holds the arm that has the IV needle in. I just nod staring into her light blue eyes.

"Soooo. Tests?," Hans says as he breaks the moment. I literally want to get up and smack him down to the ground because he just ruined that moment for Elsa and I.

"Ah. Yes. Well we are going to do an x-ray and if it's not too clear then we will do some radioactive x-rays," Elsa responds with no effort. I watch her soft lips move with every word that comes out. So plump. Ugh. Stop thinking about her fucking lips Anna. "So we are gonna head down to the lab. So let me pull out this IV and follow me." She places her soft hands on my elbow and applies a little bit of pressure on it. I'm too busy staring at her face that I don't even notice the pain that comes with it. She is so skilled. Before I know it Hans and Elsa are just standing at the doorway waiting for me to come follow them. Shit, snap out of your daydream Anna.

We walked into a hallway that contained tons of changing rooms and a really big door. Elsa handed me a thin gown, thinner than the one I was wearing, and pointed to the changing rooms. I looked over to Hans and noticed he was already in his own little world looking at his phone, sitting on the bench.

"U-uh. Can you come in with me?," I ask innocently. I see that Elsa's eyes widen and she suddenly becomes fidgety. She nods and follows me into the surprisingly big changing room. I put the thin gown over my head and placed it over my original gown. I then took off my original gown while the thinner gown was still on me. I let the gown fall to the ground and reached to undo the clasp of my bra. I hear the bra drop on the floor because it's that quiet. I shift my eyes to look at my doctor. Her eyes were hooded and her mouth was hanging open. I slowly make my way toward her and grab for her lab jacket collar. I pull her in so her lips are just inches away from mine. "Now I want to know something. I want you. Do you want me?," I whisper so the air from my mouth is hitting her lips. I feel a soft pair of lips pressing into mine. I almost roll my eyes back into my head from the feeling I get. I start nipping at her bottom lip and hear her breathing get harder. I feel her small hands gripping my hips and pulling me in impossibly closer. We both slammed in the changing room wall which made a loud noise.

"Anna? Are you okay?," I hear Hans questioning. Seriously? He doesn't pay attention when he needs to and pays attention when I don't want him to?

"U-u-uh Yeah. Just lost my balance," I say as I reach up to cover Elsa's panting.

"Sure you don't want me to come in?," Hans says.

"No. No. I'm okay.," I quickly reply. I hear his feet shuffling away and take my hand away from Elsa's mouth.

"A-A-Anna. We need to talk," Elsa says almost out of breath.

"I know I know. Let's just get this over with," I respond. She grabs my hand and leads us to the lab room. She hands me the most disgusting drink I've ever tasted. But I drink it because I trust her. She tells me to lay down in a circular x-ray thingy and just relax. She goes into the computer room and analyzes my x-ray. After a while she comes back in and take my hand again. She looks into my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"It's gonna be an easy surgery," Elsa says while a bright smile spreads on her face.


End file.
